Po the Panda's Adventures of Arthur Christmas/Transcript
This is the script for Po the Panda's Adventures of Arthur Christmas. Opening film starts at the Jade Palace. Po sits just outside it, watching the stars. Shifu comes out Shifu: Po. Do you feel like you are one with the stars? Po: around Oh, hi, Master Shifu. Uh, what does what you just said mean? Shifu: and sits down next to Po Po, stars are like dreams. We cannot touch them. But if we follow them, they will guide us to our destiny, like they did yours and mine. Po: Whoa. suddenly stands getting excited and having an idea Po: I'll get the five. Wait here. off-screen and calling to the Furious Five Hey, guys! You'll never belive what Shifu just told me! looks up at the stars and smiles Shifu: Oogway, if only you were here to share this. scene changes to a hilly countryside where a small town nestles in the middle. A little girl runs to a post box and posts a letter into it. It's addressed to Santa Claus the North Pole from Gwen Hines. The scene then changes to the North Pole with many country flags sticking out of a snow mount Gwen Hines: over Dear, Santa, are you real? If you live at the North Pole, then how come I can't see your house when I look on Google Earth? Are you Saint Nicholas? Because you'd be incredibly old. How do you have time to read all the letters from all the children in the world? And how many cookies and mince pies have you eaten in all of history? How do you get all the presents in the sack? Does your sack have to get bigger every year because of exponential population growth? And how do you get down the chimneys? I put my head in ours and it's really small. Even if you could squeeze down it in one minute there's nine houses in my road so that's nearly 10 minutes. And there are millions of roads in the world. It must be so hard being Santa these days. I mean, what if after all of that, I'm staying at Grandma's? Santa, how can you get round the whole world in just one night? My friend said that you'd have to go so fast it would make you and the sleigh and the reindeer all burn up. I think you are real. But how do you do it? For Christmas I would love a pink Twinkle Bike with stabilizers. But please don't bring it if it makes you and the reindeer burn. Love, Gwen Hines. 23 Mimosa Avenue, Trelew, Cornwall, England. pins Gwen's picture on a shelf and writes a reply Arthur Claus: over as he writes Dear, Gwen, thank you for your letter and brilliant picture. Your request for a pink Twinkle Bike will be passed on to Santa. And, yes, do believe in Santa. He is real. He's the greatest man ever. And he can get around the world to every child without a single reindeer being roasted ali... Hurt. By the time the sun comes up on Christmas Day, he'll get to you too using his special magic. scene changes to a starry sky. Columbia and Sony Pictures Animation presents, an Aardman Production. The camera pans down to Demark at night as the title comes up: Po the Panda's Adventures of Arthur Christmas. As we zoom down into the city itself, Mantis peeks out from behind a building Mantis: All clear. Furious Five, Shifu and Po join him Po: Whoa, Demark. Looks so beautiful when there's snow around you know. is a sudden rumbling noise and everyone looks at Po Tigress: What's that your stomach? Po: What? No. looks as the rumbling gets louder Po: into a fighting stance But whatever it is, be ready for some kind of attack. Furious Five and Shifu get into fighting stance. The rumbling noise stops and dozens of lights appear in the sky Po: Huh? drop down onto rooftops on ropes Crane: Elves? Really? Field Elf: First field elf battalion set. Female field elf: Straighten that teddy bear, soldier. Christmas Dinner with Arthur and his family Christmas: the Board Game and Steve are arguing over a game piece Gandsanta: I'm Santa! Steve: No, I'm Santa! It's ridiculous. You just took the piece out of my hand. Malcom Claus: Well, I am actually Santa. So I rather think I should have it. Steve: Yes, you're the non-executive figure head. Crane: What does it mean? Grandsanta: It means a fatty with a beard who fits the suit. Po: Yeah, yeah, I get it. Because I'm so chubby, everyone calls me fat. Mantis: Like Shifu. At the North Pole [ Losing the sleigh Steve: Come home, now! If we all just give into Christmas spirit, there be chaos. Po: Steve's right. I think we should head back. Crane: What about the human girl Gwen? If Ryan and his friends did that before, so can we. Monkey: We can't just give up, Po. Stranded in Cuba Po: Yeah! Grandsanta's right. It's Christmas! We're all together, that's what matters, right? Arthur: Christmas is for kids. You grow out of it. Tigress: over to Arthur, sits down beside him and puts a comforting paw on his shoulder Arthur, look at me. I may be all grown up but I'm still a child at heart. Reaching the Sleigh/Santa and Mrs Claus set off Arthur Claus: Jingle Bells, this boat smells~ grunts 3000 miles to go~ Grandsanta: Bryonly: Steve's voice on HO-HO: [ Grandsanta: The tears when she find out she's been left out. Bryony: Screaming "Santa didn't come"! Arthur Christmas: Oh, Gwen! screams No! It's just too high! Bryony: Gwen in the street, surrounded by kids on new bikes, pointing: "That's the girl that Santa hates!" She runs away, alcoholic by the age of 9. Dead before she's even--! slaps his hand over her mouth Grandsanta: She may never build a snowman again! Arthur Christmas: Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan